Only From a Distance
by Starlight-x
Summary: Zechs was used to watching his sister from far away, never knowing her or touching her life in any way. Could a simple day at the beach change that?


Only From a Distance  
By: Starlight – x1

She ran on the beach, romping and playing. Her companion was a shaggy haired sheepdog named Mops. Her laughter, clear and innocent drifted up to where I stood. She hadn't seen me, didn't know I was watching her play. Her actions as carefree as a child's. My sister. My Relena. I smiled with her as Mops lumbered about her legs, nearly tripping her in his eagerness as he waited for her to throw the blue rubber ball she held aloft in one slender hand.

"Wait a minute silly." Relena called and threw the ball as hard as she could. Mops raced for it and she followed along after him. Her honey blonde hair blew out behind her. She had braided it like she always used to before Operation Meteor, before she became Vice Foreign Minister and was expected to fill an adult's role

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as Mops brought the ball back to Relena. She knelt, rubbing his ears. "Good boy." She said enthusiastically. Mops licked her face, sending her into gales of laughter.

The wind whipped up suddenly, sending her hat sailing. I suppressed a smile as Relena raced after it. Her bare feet flew over the sand and she grabbed her skirt in one hand. Mops ran alongside her, obviously enjoying this new game.

The hat skipped along the beach before finally coming to rest, right side up on the sand. Mops pulled ahead, nearing the hat with Relena puffing behind.

"Mops, no." Relena ordered, scooping up her hat before the dog could grab it. She shook the sand off it, brushed it smartly and set it firmly on her head again.

A wave washed up on the sand, covering Relena's feet and causing her to let out a yelp of surprise. Mops barked happily.

"Go get the ball." Relena said as the dog frolicked about her, splashing her with sea water.

Mops hurried to retrieve the toy as Relena stood, hands on her hips watching him run.

I looked at her, drinking every aspect of her. This was my place, watching her from a distance. This was how I'd seen her grow up. Only from a distance. The nearest I had ever gotten to her was once, a long time ago when a rebel had taken her hostage on the Darlian estate. I had been chasing him and he had ordered me out of my mobile suit, his gun pointed at her head. I shot his gun out of his hand and ordered him away. I didn't want her to see death. She had looked at me with her beautiful eyes, curious and innocent. I had been fifteen then. It was four long years before I saw her in person again.

Relena sat down on the sand, staring out at the ocean. Mops flopped down next to her, panting. The ball rested between his two front paws and his tail thumped the ground sending up sand in little puffs with each hit.

The wind blew gently toward me, bringing with it the salty smell of the ocean. I reached up and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. Reluctantly I turned, old habits still engrained, not wanting her to see me.

Mops turned his head, caught sight of me and barked once. I froze as Relena swiveled around and saw me standing there. A smile spread over her face and she waved vigorously at me. "Milliardo, come on."

My sister, the only one to invoke the name of that dead prince and resurrect him to life with the mere sound of her voice. She stood up and waved again, this time she beckoned me to join her.

I stood rooted to my spot, lost in hesitation.

Relena began to run toward me, skirt grasped in one hand while the other kept her hat firmly on her head. Sand flew out from under her feet and her smile never wavered. She stopped in front of me panting and rosy, dropped her skirt and grabbed my hand. "Come on Milliardo, play with Mops and me."

Mops galloping up and showered us with sand as he stopped. He dropped the ball at my feet and looked up at me, panting happily while his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He watched me expectantly.

"Throw it for him Milliardo." Relena finally said and released my hand.

I reached down and gingerly picked up the wet, sand covered ball. Relena giggled at my expression. Mops started to his feet, tail wagging wildly, muscles tensing as he eyed the ball from under his shaggy mop of fur. I drew back my arm and threw the ball. It arched high above the beach and landed in the sand. Mops raced joyously after it.

Relena grabbed my hand again and tugged. "Come on." She urged, laughing and racing ahead.

I followed, no longer at a distance.

A/N: The idea for this story came while I was looking through my Anime Art Gallery, Art of Gundam Wing book. Yohko Kohjoh drew some lovely pictures of Relena playing with a dog on a beach. Actually, it's the same dog she's shown with during the credits after each episode of the series. Well to get back to my explanation, one thing led to another and, voila, this story was the result. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
